Aquella puerta
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una chica con ilusiones, sin embargo, las experiencias de la vida haran que cambie de parecer en dos ocasiones, es un Van/Hitomi


Siempre soñé con una historia rosa de amor… siempre soñé e aquel príncipe azul… pero…

Soñaba por encontrarlo

realmente quería enamorarse

soñaba con poder besarlo

pero ella… ya se canso de esperarlo…

Hitomi se había enamorado de Amano, su superior… quería declarársele, pero, no había contado con que ese mismo dia, se iria a Fanelia con Van…

Un dia alguien a la puerta llamo,

en la oscuridad, un brillo apareció

y ella a ese llamado acudió

pero… un amor prohibido nació,

un amor al cual, ella renuncio…

Al ver a Allen, sintió que su corazón se salía ¿Amor? ¿O era el simple hecho de que tenia cierto parecido con su superior Amano? Triste desilusion… él ya tenia a Millerna… y era un amor realmente correspondido…

Su corazón se encerro

fue para ella, difícil creer en el amor

solo un corazón roto quedo

de aquel primer amor

La tristeza le hizo no ver mas alla, no darse cuenta que a su lado, había alguien a quien amar… no, no se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba tan preocupada tratando de luchar por el amor de Allen, que no se dio cuenta… Mientras duro la lucha contra Zaibach, los animos de Hitomi disminuyeron, pensaba en su querido Allen y en la felicidad que tenia al lado de Millerna… pronto unirían sus vida y el amora de su vida se iria de su lado…

Algunos meses pasaron

la mujer de ese entonces murió

aquella hermosa flor se marchito

todo a su alrededor oscuridad se volvió…

Decidio alejarse de Allen y de Millerna, solamente se enfoco a luchar contra Zaibach

-Los sentimientos los dejare a un lado abuela…

Hitomi miraba hacia la luna fantasma, varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro…

-Ya… ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por eso…

Se volvió mas introvertida y casi no hablaba, asi, pasaron algunos meses mas…

Nuevamente un toquido en la puerta sono

mas sin embargo, cerrada permanecio

por mucho tiempo insistió e insistió

hasta que ella por fin la puerta abrió

Un dia, sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta que alguien llamaba su atención, un chico apuesto de cabellos negros y alas blancas, se preocupaba mucho por ella… demasiado… a tal grado que, con tal de protegerla, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra…

-¿Qué tienes Hitomi?

-Nada…

La chica miraba aquel hermoso y cristalino lago

-Vamos, cuentamente

-No es nada

-¡Estoy preocupado por ti, Hitomi, realmente me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo!

La chica abrió los ojos aun mas

-¡Demonios Hitomi, me gustas! Y yo la verdad ¡Ya no quiero ser solo tu amigo! ¡Quiero ser algo mas que eso!

Van dejo a Hitomi sorprendida y un sentimiento que Hitomi había guardado en lo mas profundo de su corazón volvió a aparecer… varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de ella… Van, preoucpao, la atajo hacia si y la brazo tiernamente, Hitomi se sonrojo…

Una hermosa ninfa apareció,

El, de ella aun mas se enamoró

-¿Por qué la entrada por mucho tiempo impidio?

Aquel hombre a la ninfa preguntó

-Porque en el amor no creía yo

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-la pureza de tu corazón…

 Y ambos se fundieron en un largo beso de amor

Una noche, Hitomi logro colarse a la habitación de Van, toco la puerta

-¿Van?

No hubo respuesta

-¿Estas ahí?

La puerta se entreabrió… Hitomi entro, mas no se dio cuenta que Van se estaba cambiando de ropa, la chica se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Van… quien, al percatarse que era observado, fingió que no la había visto y continuo despojándose de sus prendas, de espaldas a la chica hablo

-Pasa

Eso sobresalto a la chica

-No creas que te estaba espiando, es solo que…

-¿Solo que…?

Van fue hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la introdujo por completo a su habitación

-Solo que yo quería…

Sin darle mas tiempo a nada, Van la abrazo

-Te amo Hitomi

-Yo también, Van

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso… después de eso, Van ya no dejo salir a Hitomi de su habitación

-Quedate conmigo esta noche

La respiración entrecortada de Van hizo que Hitomi acpetara, siendo el cuerpo de ella explorada centímetro a centímetro por el joven príncipe, el cual la hizo suya no solo esa noche, sino noche tras noche, meses después, cuando la guerra contra Zaibach termino, Van y Hitomi contraían nupcias, convirtiéndose asi, en los Reyes de Fanelia….

Notas de Lucy: Mi tercer fic de Escaflowne!! Bueno, una aclaración, no es song fic… no se si sea un poem fic… eso que ven arriba y que no tiene ni cabeza ni pies (seamos sinceros, son versos sin esfuerzo) los escribir yo el dia de ayer… no se ni como salieron, pero ahí están, son, efectivamente, de mi autoria, los personajes no, asi que solo puedo reclamar por los versos, por Escaflowne no… (bueno, solo a Van) je je je los dejo ojala les haya gustado!!


End file.
